Just Another Impossible Wish
by x.hidingfromtheworld
Summary: I'd been left to die by the so-called love of my life. My fantasy of the child would forever me stuck in my mind, but that was the problem. It would never become a reality, no matter how much I ached for it to. Eventually EmxR.
1. Converted

I can't help but wish I had a child. Even as a human, my strongest memory was of looking at Vera's family and thinking how much I wished that could be me. Except with the daughter that was already molded in my head. She would have tauntingly brown eyes almost exactly like Royce's, with the exception of the green flecks from my eyes that would appear. Her golden blonde hair would be in ringlets, and she'd be everything a mother could ask for. Though spoiled, she would've been the most polite and caring little girl. She'd eventually marry to Henry, Vera's little boy, and she'd be so happy. On her wedding day, she would've been glowing in her happiness, just as I knew I'd be on mine.

But my dream was nothing to Royce. My need to mother a child was _nothing _to that pig. All he wanted was one thing; one goddamn thing that tainted my soul for the rest of my lifeless being. And after he got what he wanted out of me, he let his filthy "friends" have a go. Then, they left me beaten to a point of no return. Obviously, having a drunken fiancé and his goddamned drunken friends beat you until your leg is broken, then rip your clothes off and take their turn at you until a couple of your ribs are puncturing into your lungs, making each breath harder than the one before isn't pleasant. Actually, when I noticed it was getting harder and harder to take my sad excuse of breaths, all I could think was that I was going to die. I knew then that my fantasy was shattered. That fact in itself made it hard for me to not cry. But I was determined not to give Royce the satisfaction, even if he'd already left me for dead.

By the minute, I could feel my breath getting shallower and shallower, until I saw this angelic face. I wasn't attracted to him, but I somehow knew I'd be all right when I saw him. But he leaned down to my neck, bared his teeth, and bit me. My pain intensified so much, I thought that I would be dead for sure. Honestly, I thought he was a demon who decided to end my misery, but not before intensifying the misery that was already there. Though the change is usually the most memorable human experience for most vampires, I honestly don't remember the exact details. All I could clearly remember was the searing pain, a burning, almost. I could feel the grinding of my ribs moving back into place and my lungs being patched up. But other than the intense, almost unbearable, pain, I can't really remember anything else.

After what seemed like forever, the pain suddenly stopped. I opened the eyes I hadn't known I'd closed, and blinked a couple times. My last memory was the "demon" and I never remembered anything being this vivid. Confused, yet completely loving this new sight of things, I didn't notice the three remarkably perfect people watching my every move. "Hello." I looked up immediately. The woman had talked, I could tell by her clear, soprano voice. It sounded like clinking glasses, but I honestly thought it was a lovely sound.

"I'm Esme," she paused for a moment before motioning towards the man who I remembered as the demon, who looked around Esme's age, "this is Carlisle," she paused again to motion towards the rather handsome, obviously younger, and only person left, "and this is Edward. This might seem crazy, but you're a vampire. The burning in your throat is your thirst. It must be unbearable." Esme looked rather apologetic. To tell the truth, I hadn't noticed the burning around where my removed tonsils had been until she'd mentioned it.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." I'd replied, but I was shocked at the difference in my voice. It was richer, creamier, than I remembered. "It's nice to meet you." I added, to be polite. After a bit of silence, and a lot of thinking on my part, my expression turned shocked. "I'm a vampire. So you turned me into a blood-sucking creature!?" I was clearly outraged. I was happy I was alive, but I couldn't believe they expected me to prey on unsuspecting people who hadn't done anything to me. Sure, if I were to prey on those awful men, I'd have an excuse, but I wouldn't want their vial blood to overcome my taste buds. I didn't want to need to be so low to need _them_ to survive.

The one named Edward chuckled. "No, we're one of the few vampires who don't live off of humans." I wondered what we did live off of, and creepy enough, Edward answered me. "We hunt animals instead. We obviously don't go after endangered ones, and it's okay if you accidentally go after a human. Our diet is rather hard to adjust to, but it helps you haven't had human blood yet." I was absolutely bewildered. How could he know what I was thinking. Yet again Edward answered my thoughts with a crooked smile, annoying me farther. "Some vampires, like me, have gifts. I can read people's minds." I growled lowly. After Edward had told me that I knew I'd get no privacy what so ever.

"Well, enough chatting." Carlisle said briskly. "Let's hunt." And strangely enough, I followed him. I barely knew him, but strangely enough, I trusted him deeply.

Hunting was one of the most thrilling things I'd ever done. When I spotted an annoyed black bear, I pounced at it. Wrestling with a bear was probably one of the most thrilling things I'd ever done. After a good while, I won by snapping the bear's neck, and I enjoyed the taste of its blood. I'd learn to find I enjoyed the taste of herbivores better, but after draining the bear clean, I was rather satisfied to find out that though the burning wasn't completely gone, it was dulled to a mind-numbing extreme. "The burning never completely leaves." Esme explained with an apologetic shrug. I didn't really mind though. I remember thinking I'd get rather used to this new lifestyle. Edward, knowing my thoughts, said, with that crooked smile of his, "Wait until you see Eurasia."

**-x-**

So, remember, this is my first fanfic, and I'm still not completely sure if I'm making it a super long story or a super short story, so review and tell me what you think, yeah?

~ xox, Elizabeth. :3


	2. Dead

**Due to me being completely bored and having**

**nothing else to do, I decided to add a**

**second chapter. If you read, please review.**

It would make me happy. And stuff. : D

**-x-**

A mere week later, I was getting used to my new lifestyle. I'd gone back to my old house, where my parents waited nervously for me to come back. I saw the "Missing Person" papers laying all over Rochester. The description of me was rather awful. Apparently, I had curly yellow hair and brown eyes. I knew immediately that Mother or Royce wrote it. My dad knew my eyes were hazel with the faintest flecks of green and my hair was a wavy soft blonde.

My mother and Royce never loved me enough to notice, let alone care. It could partially explain why I always favored Da' over my mother. It could also partially explain why, no matter how much I wanted to, I was never completely in love with Royce. I sighed, knowing the task I had to do. Carlisle and Esme had no idea of my plans, and I'd made Edward promise not to say a word.

No doubt he would break that promise as easily as Royce had broken me.

No doubt he would tell Carlisle and Esme of my plan to murder those who'd once murdered me. Thanks to them, I was a monster. At least I had one thing to look forward to; my revenge.

I'd already killed off John. I was now a cold-blooded murderer. But I really didn't care, I wasn't going to drink his blood, so why not just snap his neck for what he did to me? He was drunk when I'd snapped his neck, and yet again, he had tried to have his way with me. Stupid drunk bastard. Little did he know I wasn't just a pretty face.

I hoped the news of the murder would spread like butter on toast. I hoped to scare all the others into hiding. I wanted to enjoy their pain; relish in their fear. I wouldn't, however, drink even a drop of their blood. I was above that, and I knew it.

I came home that night, grateful to find out that my plans had stayed secret. Edward knew when to keep his mouth shut after all. Lucky him. I was careful in my mind around him, I didn't want him to know just how many men I planned to murder.

Another week passed, and I snapped yet another man's neck. It went on like that until there was only one person left. And he was the one I would do a whole show for. After he was dead, I would finally be able to live in peace.

I slid my way into the wedding dress. The wedding dress that I was supposed to wear the day before I was brutally murdered. It still fit me like a glove, except I looked so much more flawless.

The skirt flowed effortlessly away from my body, while the bodice hugged me in all the right places. A good amount of cleavage was showing, but it would've probably just disappointed a pig like Royce King.

I'd curled my hair to perfection, putting it in a high bun atop my head. The veil was kept in place by a little crown that sparkled subtly underneath the sheerness of the fabric. I should have felt like a princess, but instead I felt somewhat depressed. I should have worn that down the aisle weeks ago. That was but only one thing Royce King had taken away from me.

And for that I would take his life.

I made my way to where I knew Royce was hiding. He was getting really jumpy about everything. I smirked slightly at his obvious guilt. Sadly for him, guilt wouldn't save him.

There were two burly men guarding the exit, but with my strength I snapped their necks like twigs. I felt no pity, no remorse, for killing them. They were merely in my way of complete vengeance.

If possible, I gripped the bouquet of red roses tighter as I entered. He nervously turned around, gasping as he realized who I was.

"R-rose?" Royce questioned, stumbling to the ground, obviously bewildered. I suspect he thought I was a fallen angel, returning back to him. I was fallen, but I was no angel. I had only one reason, to kill.

"Yes, Royce. 'Til death do us part." I stated simply, before stepping on his leg. I relished at the feel of his bone crushing beneath me. I smiled bitterly, his scream of pain music to my ears.

"Why-how...?" Royce was obviously at loss for words.

"The day before my wedding, a group of drunken fools raped me before ending my life. I've only come back to return the favor." I smiled as I saw his eyes widen in realization. The great King had figured out the mystery of the murder of his friends.

"Y-you shot them!" I rolled my eyes at his rather stupid comment.

"If that's what you want to believe." I was getting annoyed with the bastard. I couldn't fathom how I used to think I _loved _the repulsive baboon. Royce opened his mouth to speak again, but I silenced him by kicking my foot into his spine.

"Love is a wondrous thing, Royce. Too bad you're to much of an ass to be able to feel it." And with that, I ripped his head from his body, his last scream echoing into the night.

**What'd you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Well, either way, you should rate it!**

**And, while you're at it, why don't you check out ..'s story? Its**

**absolutely awesome, and she could use the love of others beside myself!**

**So, don't forget to review. It's just that button right below. It doesn't even**

**have to be a mile long message! Just want to know what you think!**

**Xox,**

**Lixxy!**


	3. Guilty

**Here it is, ch-ch-chapter THREE! ZOMG!!**

**-x-**

Carlisle was more curious than absolutely furious when he found out.

He was shocked when he found out I didn't taint myself with their blood. Apparently newborns aren't supposed to have self-control when it comes to that, or whatever. I, honestly, wasn't even paying attention. I felt all alone right then. The one thing typing me to people was gone, forever. After I died, _if_ I ever died, my ashes would be blown away. I could be ripped apart and burned to death and nobody would care.

My thoughts stopped when Edward came in. _Had he heard me?_

"Yes, and we would care. We'd miss you." _Yeah, right._ Edward hissed at me. _Bite me._ He rolled his eyes. Edward was so annoying sometimes.

Carlisle announced that we would be moving. Esme seemed excited. She absolutely _loved_ interior and exterior designing, apparently. Well, hey, it's a better hobby than obsessively playing the piano and _reading people's minds_. Hmm, wonder who _that_ was aimed at. I remember thinking it'd be _extremely_ hilarious if he finds someone he's madly in love with and can't read her (or his) mind. (What? I didn't know which way he floated at the time.)

So we moved to Tennessee. Edward and I pretended to be a couple so everyone with morals left us alone. We had the same schedule, which helped. (I felt bad for Edward, though. Apparently some of the teenagers' minds got _very _graphic…) I absolutely hated going through high school. But, it was a rater interesting experience. I was tutored, because apparently, the Hales were above public transportation, schooling, and, most importantly, _utilities_. Well, not _this_ Hale. Stuck up bitch is just a charade I put on to repel people, thanks very _much_.

A couple years passed, and now we were Seniors, apparently. Everything was very uneventful, besides the fact I learn French. Let's just say I took "night classes".

One day, I decided to go hunting in the best spot for bears. I felt like a fight. What I found when I got there – alone – was something way worse. There was a grizzly, yes, but she was mauling a guy. He had curly brown hair, and even in his pain, a grimace painted on his _gorgeous _face, I could see his dimples. He reminded me so much of Vera's little boy. I threw the grizzly off him, and let her get back to her cubs.

I didn't hold my breath in time, though. His blood sang out to me. I almost gave into the tauntingly sweet smell of blood. I held my breath, having a need to save him. I had to taste his blood, but I needed to save him more.

I ran at a blinding speed, clutching the burly man in my arms, needing to get to Carlisle. He could covert him. He could save him. When I made it home, when Carlisle saw me, it was a look of shock and complete disbelief.

"Did you attack—" He began, but I cut him off.

"Of course not! He got in the way of a bear and her cub."

"Then why did you bring him here?"

"I—I need you to convert him Carlisle. _Please_. I need him."

Hesitantly, he agreed. The man screamed at the feel of the burning of the venom seeping through his veins, and I put my hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes, and calmed down when he saw me. He had the cutest chocolate brown eyes.

"He's thinking 'Hell isn't so bad if I'll have this angel with me.' His name's Emmett. Emmett McCarthy." I jumped slightly at Edward's velvet voice. I smiled at Edward. That was the one time I was glad he could read minds.

"You know, you don't have to stay here, Rose." Edward said, like he actually cared about me.

"But I want to." I replied stubbornly, and Edward smiled at me.

"If that's what you want. Can't wait for school on Monday, though." I grimaced. He'd be going alone. _Sorry_. "It's alright. I think the thought of you kicking them to next fall will repel them. _Hopefully_."

So I waited three days, not leaving Emmett's side once. Sometimes Esme came and smiled knowingly at me, sometimes Edward told me about him from hearing his thoughts. But mostly it was just us.

When he suddenly stopped writhing, I panicked.

"Who are you?" He sounded so perfect, his voice, and the awe-struck tone… I felt so guilty. I had taken away his happy ending. He probably hated me.

"I-I've got to go." I replied stupidly before taking off, out the door.

The last thing I heard was, "Whoa, Emmett, you got her to shut up," before I slammed the door behind me. Oh, well, Esme wanted a new door anyway.

I felt so guilty. My soul was tainted with the knowing fact that he could have been saved some other way and I selfishly ended his life and started his lifeless existence.

**-x-**

**What'd you think?**

**I hope you like it, but tell me!**

**Click that lil' button below!**

**And I've got a real treat for you!**

**My buddy, .. and I are co-writing a story!**

**No, it's not Twilight, but a… do you think you can handle this?**

**A HANNAH MONTANA PARODY!**

**Oh, yes, if you didn't hear it here first, then you must've heard it from Jojo herself!**

**COMING SOON TO A WEBPAGE NEAR YOU!!**

**So, while you're waiting in anticipation, go ahead and click that lil' button right below this text!**

**You know you want to!!**

**Xox, LIXXY!**


	4. Sorry Guys

Sorry, but I've had a bit of writer's block with this story. I've completely lost my train of thought; I might delete if my fucking brain doesn't start working again soon. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, though!

xox, lixxy3


End file.
